They Don't Know About Us
by Midnight skylights
Summary: Hiro is your average teenage boy. It was his birthday, so as a present he gets to stay home from school. When he gets bored, he starts to play a song on his guitar and it makes him sad. Will his loving brother be able to cheer him up?


**Hi! my name is Sky! and I have mixed feelings about this story, there are so many things wrong with it, first off, ****INCEST WARNING!**** Second off, its based on a one direction song, I am not a fan of the people who sing this song, but the words fit perfectly for the fanfiction I've been trying to write for a while. A short little fluffy piece that as nothing to do with sex, heart break, or Tadashi's death. Its just the thing I need to lift my spirits. and I hope it lifts yours to! It's an AU (alternate universe) fanfiction where Tadashi never died and Hiro didn't get skipped ahead to many grades, he's still a super genius, but other then that, he's a normal teen. the lyrics might be changed a little, please dont hate me! So, without further delay, hope you enjoy!**

**I do NOT own this song or Big hero 6 in any way shape or form!**

* * *

_people say we shouldn't be together, to young to know abut forever_

Hiro had just turned fifteen, actually, he turned fifteen today. Aunt Cass had given him one birthday gift, the option to stay home from school. So today, he sat on his bed, guitar in had as he played a few strings, his eyes closed as he sung the lyrics he had written.

_"People say, We should be together."_

he sung, feeling very at peace as he sat alone in his room. Glad Tadashi was home to hear is saddened, words.

_ "To young, to know about forever. But I say, they don't know what they're Talk talk talkin' about._

_Cause this love, is only getting stronger, so I don't wanna wait any longer,_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, but I cant. oh"_

He wrote this song about a week ago, when his aunt made some hateful comment about a couple in the next town over who 'Got what was coming to them" He felt, small and weak, something he hadn't felt in years. They were in the same situation Hiro found himself in, falling for someone he knew he shouldn't. He let out a shaky breathe at the memory, and continued t sing.

_"They can't know about me and you, they can't know about the "I love yous"_

_and I know that our love is true, but they don't understand, just can comprehend_

_The up all nights, even when we get mad and fight. _

_I have waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right._

_They cant know about, they cant know about us"_

He let out another shaky sigh as his fingers worked at the strings of the guitar, play the instrumental part. He didn't know why he was doing this to himself, the more he placed the worst he felt. It felt like there were butterflies in his stomach fluttering around, but they were dying slowly, making him feel sick, like he had been poisoned.

"_One touch, and I was a believer."_

Hiro smiled as he recalled their first touch, quite vividly actually. They hadn't even been dating yet when the other mad their way into his room. The small teen was laying on his bed, reading some article about a robotic contest when he felt the weight shift on his bed and he peered up, his large brown eyes locking with the others. The other smiled faintly at him, " Want to major in robotics like your brother?"

Hiro shrugged, not really knowing yet as he sat up so he could talk to the other properly. "It'd be nice, changing the world and helping people like all the nerds at the lab do,But I don't think I could ever do what they do" he said with discouraged face. Hiro stared at the article in hand, looking at the front photo that had some scientist on it and debated.

"You know, you could probably invent something amazing to change the world" he said with an encouraging smile, nudging the brunette slightly. Hiro gave a low chuck, not really believing the others words. They just sided, leaning over and kissing the other mess hair. For some reason, it gained a response from Hiro that a simple kiss never had before. He felt his cheeks flush slightly, it felt like a low electric current was running through his body, just enough to give him a tingly sensation. "I believe in you Hiro, and you should to"

_"Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter."_

He smirked as he thought others lips on his, the feeling of that low electricity cursing through his body once again.

_"They can't know how special you are, They can't know what you've done to my heart._

_They can't know what we do best, its between me and you, our little secret._

_But I wanna tell, wanna tell the world that you're mine, oh._

_they can't know about me and you, they can't know about the "I love yous"_

_and I know that our love is true, but they don't understand, just can comprehend_

_The up all nights, even when we get mad and fight. _

_I have waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right._

_They cant know about, they cant know about us__" _

His fingers slowed as he hummed lowly. the song coming to and end as he continued to strum the melody slowly, his eyes still closed. e sighed and opened his eyes slowly and almost screamed when he saw his brother standing in the door way, a small, happy smile on his face as he stood there. Hiro blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"How... long have you been listening?" he asked, feeling rather embarrassed, Tadashi wasn't supposed to hear it yet. Tadashi chuckled slightly, "long enough"

Hiro sighed and place the guitar down on the floor as he sat up on the bed, daggling his feet over the edge. "You... weren't supposed to hear it yet." he said, feeling a little embarrassed. The older one sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed next to his brother, looking down at the guitar. "It was really good." he said and looked to his brother, his eyes meeting hiros.

Hiro sighed and picked up his guitar, maybe now was a good time to talk to his big brother about it? He had been feeling a little down since he and his significant other had gotten together, no one was allowed to know, every one would look down on him and think it was wrong. He and his boyfriend had managed to keep it a secret, surely he could talk to Tadashi about it.

Hiro sighed once again and walked over to the door, guitar in hand then turned around to look at Tadashi. he sighed and strummed a few notes again. He always was better at expressing how he felt through music, rather then words.

_"People say... we shouldn't be together... to young... to know about forever..." _he sung slowly, his eyes closed as he focused on what he was doing. It was an old habit of his. He opened his eyes slowly, a few tears resting on his eye lids.

_"But I say, They can't know what they're Talk...Talk...Talking about." _He said and a single tear rolled down his face as he continued.

_"Cuz this love, is only getting stronger," _Voice cracked slightly, but he continued to play, "_And I don't wanna wait, any longer." _several tears were now rolling down his face, but he continued to watch Tadashi as he sat on his bed. "_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine"_ he stopped playing, his hands were to shaky to play. he reached both his hands up and covered his face as he whispered the last verse

_"But I Cant"_

Tadashi sighed and stood up, off the bed and walked over to Hiro. He understood the others frustration all to well. The taboo of their relationship hit them both hard. Tadashi frowns as he reaches his hands up, holding both of the youngers gentle in his own, moving them away from his beautiful fast.

He wipes away a few tears before tilting the others head up, making their eyes met for a moment before he leaned down, kissing the other gently on the lips. After a moment they separate and Tadashi's eyes met Hiro's once again. "I love you Hiro, Fuck what they say, I love YOU, I care for only YOU, alright?"

Hiros eyes widened with shock, his older brother rarely ever cursed. he nodded slowly, looking anywhere but into his brothers eyes as his cheeks flushed a slight pink color from embarrassment. Tadashi sighed and kissed the top of the others head, clasping a hand on the others shoulder. "Things will get better, alright? Just smile for me will you? You're so beautiful when you smile." he said with a sly smirk as he reached for the door handle.

He blew the other a kiss before opening the door and exiting, which made the other smile as he slowly walked over to his bed, sitting down on it and smiling at the floor like an idiot. He loved the other with all his heart, maybe it was worth it. He smiled as he whisper a verse under his breathe, his smile only growing bigger "Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter." He whispered, nodding to himself as his fingers touched his lips. They still felt warm and slightly tingly, at that moment, he decided it was worth it.


End file.
